


Firsts

by nerdthisway



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Adam watches gay porn for the first time, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, I'm a sucker for Adam exploring his sexuality okay, M/M, Porn With Plot, consequences ensue, maybe eric's first blowjob, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22559917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: “I just thought you were the kind of guy who jerked off to porn every night, and to be honest I really like that idea” said Eric sneakily, as if he didn’t want to hear his own words, while nibbling Adam’s ear. A moment of silence occurred then, and Eric wondered if he went too far. “I-” the other mumbled with a dash of shame, “I do, it’s just that…”; another pause. “I’ve never watched two guys do that stuff… or even kiss like that, really” he finally admitted. He liked it, but there was no need to say that.Established Effoff | Somewhen after Season 2
Relationships: Eric Effiong/Adam Groff
Comments: 14
Kudos: 157





	Firsts

The sun was beaming that afternoon when Adam rang the Effiongs’ doorbell.  
Eric rushed down the stairs to greet him but was anticipated by his mother, who greeted the guest with a wide smile and a tight hug; “Adam, darling! It’s so nice to see you! Eric didn’t even tell me you’d come, I would’ve made you a cake!” she exclaimed.  
Adam grinned: “don’t worry Mrs. Effiong, thank you for your hospitality” was all he said before Eric almost dragged him through the living room while blurting “thanks mom see you later we’re watching a movie!” without even breathing in-between the words.

“You should tell your mother when you have guests, you know?” Adam teased Eric while they got in the latter’s room: it was well lit, the bright summer sun almost made it glow, with its colorful curtains, bed covers and everything hanging on the wall and laying on the shelves.  
“She always asks a bunch of questions when I talk about you! I want to be a little mysterious, you know” Eric answered winking, closing the door behind them.  
He had already set up everything, his laptop was turned on at the end of the bed, the Netflix main page on the screen; “you can take off your shoes if you want, make yourself comfortable” he said, sitting on one side of the bed and encouraging the other to join him.  
Adam did as he was asked and sat beside Eric, then kissed him lightly on the cheek.  
Eric had a beam on his face. “Since you told me you had no preference about which movie we should watch, I chose this one” he began, and with a couple clicks the poster appeared on the screen.   
“Call Me by Your Name huh? I’ve heard about it” admitted Adam, seeming not-particularly impressed, but then again that was just his face. “I promise it’s good! I think you’ll like it” answered Eric with an excited smile; he got up to close the curtains a little, just to diffuse the light a little, then he sat back on the bed, pressed the play button and relaxed against the bedhead, alongside the other.

They were both watching the movie with a lot of interest, but in the meantime also enjoying each other’s silent company; Adam, as the minutes passed, rested his arm on Eric’s shoulders, and Eric had started caressing Adam’s thigh, well-defined by the grey gym shorts he was wearing.  
As Adam saw Elio and Oliver resting in the grass under the sun, teasing each other slowly, he suddenly felt a warm feeling inside, not really understanding why until they started making out, so eagerly and sloppily, as both had never done before: his pre-boner kinda started poking out of his shorts, and it didn’t take long for Eric to notice, as his touch had arrived without even noticing to Adam’s inner thigh.  
Eric smirked and lightly brushed his fingers against Adam’s crotch, and as he raised his eyes to his face he was surprised to see the other blushing hard and looking away.  
“I didn’t think this little would get you going, Adam…” he said with a malicious grin on his face, his hand travelling up on the other’s torso to cup his face, and he kissed his jawline.  
“It’s just that, um… it’s been a while, really” Adam grunted, not feeling less horny.  
“I just thought you were the kind of guy who jerked off to porn every night, and to be honest I really like that idea” said Eric sneakily, as if he didn’t want to hear his own words, while nibbling Adam’s ear. A moment of silence occurred then, and Eric wondered if he went too far. “I-” the other mumbled with a dash of shame, “I do, it’s just that…”; another pause. “I’ve never watched two guys do that stuff… or even kiss like that, really” he finally admitted. He liked it, but there was no need to say that.  
“Once I’ve masturbated to a shitty video game poster I’ve had in my room for four years I think” he added then, and both laughed vigorously. Eric pressed a kiss against his lips.  
“Don’t worry then, it happened to me too- it’s like a rite of passage for men who like men I think” Eric reassured him and held his hand tight. And then he had an idea.  
He took the computer in his lap, closed off the movie and slightly lowered the monitor.  
“I can show you some of my… favorite videos, let’s just say that- I promise it’s not scary, we can stop anytime you want, just tell me-” blurted out Eric, feeling immediately stupid the second he pronounced those words. That was _bold_.  
“I think I’d like that very much” Adam simply affirmed, licking his bottom lip as his mouth felt strangely dry.  
Eric blushed, maybe he just got aware of what he was about to do.  
Without responding, he opened his web browser and went straight to a folder with no name in his favorites bar: “don’t you dare look, we’re not that deep into this relationship” he said with a serious look on his face. Adam covered his eyes with one hand but couldn’t help wanting to read at least one title. ‘ _Military something fucks his something pal and cums in his…_ ’. He took a mental note and set that aside for another moment.  
Finally Eric clicked on a title, grabbed a pair of earphones from his nightstand and quickly plugged them in, obviously giving one to Adam.

The video started with a soft music: it was set in the livingroom of some kind of villa, the two guys were laying on the white leather couch, wearing just their underwear. They both had a warm, rich complexion and brown short hair, one was a bit thinner than the other, and also had no body hair. They were kissing and running their hands all over each other’s body, the one laying down cupping the other’s ass and gently spanking it.  
After a couple minutes the slimmer guy started his way down, first kissing his neck and his chest, sucking his nipples, and then finally he started touching his dick. He licked it a little with the underwear on, and then took them off and started working it with his mouth.

Adam had his eyes locked on the screen, he followed every movement the guy made with his lips or tongue, and having his hot boyfriend by his side while looking at that stuff, imagining him doing that just drove him crazy.  
He started palming his hard dick subconsciously, all those stimuli were too much to handle.  
As if that wasn’t enough, Eric decided to start kissing and licking his neck, leaving small red marks on Adam’s fair skin. He threw his head back and whispered with a raspy voice and his eyes half-closed: “please suck it”.  
Eric risked cumming in his pants by that phrase alone, but he didn’t so God probably really existed.  
He took off his and Adam’s earphone and almost kicked the computer off the bed, then he adjusted himself, laying down with his belly under. Adam Groff was sitting in front of him, hotter than ever, legs spread and a tent in his shorts. Both him and Eric cooperated to lower them, except that even his briefs came off, and Eric found himself face to face with his dick.  
“Fuck” he couldn’t help but moan, and Adam smirked. Shyly, Eric placed a hand at the base and licked it from there to the tip, several times, until it was all wet. Some precum had already formed, so he started sucking on it, tasting the new flavor while firmly jerking off the whole length, also rotating the fist. As he finally got the hang of it, Eric’s other hand travelled under Adam’s hoodie, stroking his chest hair and also playing with one of his nipples, teasing it with his fingernails and gently pulling it.  
Adam completely rested his head on the bedhead, but still looked at Eric while he sucked his dick: his lips were completely wet and looked even more luscious, and his eyes were closed, so he saw his long, doe-like eyelashes very well.  
Before he could form another coherent thought, Eric went back to dedicating all his attention to his cock, as he finally started sucking it properly: he couldn’t get much other than the tip at first, Adam’s dick was both long and thick, so it hit the back of his mouth and made the dirtiest, most exciting noises, but as time passed his throat got much more used to it.  
The room was full of wet, slurping sounds and suffocated moans, Adam’s hand rested on Eric’s head and accompanied his movements, and Eric was quickly jerking off the part of the dick he couldn’t reach.  
“Babe… fuck- Eric I’m gonna cum-” was the only thing he managed to say before losing his train of thoughts in a series of grunts. Eric lowered his head as much as he could, but seconds before his orgasm Adam pulled out, spurting a thick stream of warm cum on Eric’s right cheek, which dribbled onto the corner of his mouth.  
He licked off what he could reach, and even before catching his breath Adam gestured him to sit in front of him: as soon as he did, he dragged two fingers across his cheek to catch most of the cum and shoved them into Eric’s mouth, who suckled avidly on them.  
Unable to resist any further, Adam pulled him in for a messy, sloppy kiss that tasted like cum and saliva. It felt like heaven.  
Both out of breath, they slowly slid one into the arms of the other not caring about bodily fluids, wet dicks or naked crotches.  
Eric slightly opened one eye to check that the computer didn’t fall off the bed. It didn’t.  
“I hope your mum heard nothing... I don’t think I’d be that much welcome in this house anymore” observed Adam, slightly worried; “trust me Adam, if she thinks something’s wrong she’ll immediately tell you, so either she didn’t hear, or doesn’t care” Eric reassured him.  
They fell asleep shortly after.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I had to be That Gay and reference CMBYN. Thanks to my partner, who gave me the idea.  
> The ending's not great, but maybe even the rest isn't much better so that is that.


End file.
